


Love Paint (every afternoon)

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Artsy, Bruises, I don't know, I kind of had a weird phase where I thought the colours of bruises were nice?, M/M, Romance, it's implied that they have sex, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Daehyun finds the bruises on Youngjae's skin beautiful





	Love Paint (every afternoon)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I had a thought about for awhile now  
> It took me about 45 minutes to write this so it's not the best but I quite like the outcome

Blue. Black. Green. Yellow. Purple. Red.

 

The undertone of bruised blood was one Daehyun found absolutely fascinating. Now, before you call him insane of any sort, understand that he was an artist.

He was an artist who specialized in using water colours to be specific. He often kept to himself in the studio that his college was kind enough to offer to art majors and he spent his days sketching and painting with melodies slipping through his lips and a tap in his foot.

Daehyun’s hand was steady as he lightly brushed a damp brush into the purple on his palette, he lightly caresses the thin lines he’d drawn earlier as a guide and he paints a bruise onto pale skin. The canvas is comfortably sitting in the sun and it glows under the rays.

The person coming to life in his art was the same person who decorated the walls of his studio, filled the pages of his sketchbooks, his muse, his love.

The first time he met Youngjae was two years ago. Daehyun had been frequenting the library as the last month of the semester rolled around. As an art major his actual coursework was mostly composed of projects and portfolios however for the elective class of Literary Arts he had an actual exam to write.

As he passed through rows and rows of books in search of a free table he finally managed to find one in the middle of the History section. The table had been occupied by one other person, his head laid comfortably on his arms as he slept away under the buzz of the library.

Daehyun quietly approached and secretly prayed that this person wouldn't mind him taking up a small space of the table designed to fit four people. He pulled his books out of his bag along with his notebook and pencil case before he casually glanced at the stranger.

The first thing Daehyun took note of was his pale skin. It was so different from his own, while his tone was kissed by the sun this man's was blessed by the moon. His hair was dark brown, probably his natural hair colour Daehyun thought to himself.

His eyes were hiding behind closed lids and a pair of thin rimmed glasses that were creating indents on his cheeks. His arms were exposed due to his short sleeved jersey and past the thin brown hairs Daehyun could see that his skin was littered by bruises.

They seemed to hold no pattern, but there was an even amount covering his arms. They ranged from large to small and they all carried their own colour, ranging from blues to blacks, some even yellow with purple veins running through them.

Daehyun was absolutely mesmerized.

Unconsciously he takes out his sketchbook and his small bundle of pencil crayons he always kept on him for quick colouring since he couldn't water paint without his proper tools.

He then begins to sketch. He starts from the person's tuff of unruly brown locks to the soft curve of his face, his eyes light up when the person shifts and reveals beautifully pink lips.

Daehyun isn't sure how long he's been sketching but when he takes his time intricately colouring in the details of a bruise that sat on the forearm of the man he suddenly feels like he's being watched. He carefully lifts his head and freezes when he sees a bright pair of eyes staring at him.

His words get caught in his throat and the person sits up with a stretch of his arms, a sigh of relief gracing the air as he wakes himself. He then looks over to Daehyun who'd dropped his pencil crayon at this point, fear clear on his face.

"Keep going." he edges on with a husky voice, he smiles and Daehyun swoons at the sight of dimples in the man's cheeks. Daehyun does as he's told and he thanks the gods that the stranger distracts himself with his textbooks because he'd be too nervous otherwise.

"I'm Youngjae by the way." he introduces himself out of the blue and Daehyun blinks before he whispers his name back to him. Youngjae grins again and he had to remind himself that he only works on one picture at a time. He'd have to save the image of Youngjae's smile in his mind.

"You're really talented." Youngjae muses as he leans on his palm watching the way Daehyun colours the rough sketching paper. He looks as though he's completely enamoured with the image of himself on paper that was becoming more and more like him as Daehyun continued on.

"I... just like to draw." Daehyun replies simply since he'd learned that constantly denying the flurry of compliments he normally received could be perceived as rude but if he accepted them too whole heartedly he'd be seen as conceited.

"I'm surprised you kept the bruises. Wouldn't the picture come out nicer if they weren't there?" Youngjae purses his lips and he looks at the discolouration speckled across his skin. Daehyun frowns at this and he shakes his head,

"I think they're beautiful." 

 

After an exchange of numbers and constant visits to his studio, Daehyun learned that Youngjae was often covered in bruises because he was on the college soccer team and he was none other than the goal keeper.

He seemed to have his own style of deflecting the ball with his body rather than catching it with his hands, it wasn't ideal and he was told if he wanted to become a professional they wouldn't accept it but Youngjae just enjoyed the sport.

His body was also one that bruised easily due to his pale skin and genetics supposedly. Daehyun was thankful that the bruises did not come from something much more gruesome and was simply a result of sports.

Youngjae became a frequent visitor to his studio and soon enough his apartment. He and Daehyun talked like old friends and they fell into each other's rhythm without a hitch. 

Genuine smiles became ones of adoration and soon enough utter love. Daehyun had returned to his studio one day and was confused to see the lights on. Once he entered he noted that the floor was covered in candles and rose petals, when he followed the trail with his eyes he saw Youngjae sitting in front of a canvas with a sheepish smile on his lips.

Daehyun watched as Youngjae moved aside and he was met with a painting of himself. A giggle arose in his throat at the harsh lines and childish skills, but he practically threw himself into Youngjae's arms when he asked,

"Will you be my boyfriend?" 

From then on Daehyun painted no one other than his boyfriend, Yoo Youngjae. Their days didn't change and they spent their time at the coffee shop on campus, the soccer field, Daehyun's studio and Youngjae's apartment that soon became his own once he moved in.

Daehyun often found himself sitting on Youngjae lap, enduring soft kisses to his neck and light touches to the bruises etched into his skin from hours of passionate love as he painted a god on his canvas.

He smudged the bruises on Youngjae's neck that he'd possessively drawn with his lips the night before and he finishes the painting with a signature in the corner as well as the date of their anniversary.

"I love you Daehyun." Youngjae says as he admires the finished masterpiece that would find a place on their wall. Daehyun turns and he kisses his lover's lips with a smile on his lips.

"As do I love you, Youngjae." he replies and Youngjae gently places his tools down on the floor before he picks him up in a bridal hold. However Daehyun struggles to be still and he ends up setting him down on the floor.

Daehyun squeals when Youngjae begins to chase him into the bedroom and they both fumble in the sheets.

The two become canvases in their own love making and Youngjae begins to see that maybe his bruises aren't so ugly after all.


End file.
